


Texting in Class

by TarotJoie



Series: Professor Snow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP, Professor Jon Snow, Smut, professor and student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotJoie/pseuds/TarotJoie
Summary: Sansa Stark constantly sends inappropriate and explicit texts to her professor during class.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Professor Snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622875
Comments: 36
Kudos: 188





	Texting in Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authors_Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



Jon tries to ignore the notification on his phone, he tries to continue his lecture, but he knows it will all be futile in the end. He’s starting to regret giving his cell phone number out to students on the first day of the class, but he’s always felt they should be able to reach out if they ever need anything. He just had no idea what it was that Sansa Stark would need. 

He glances up at her in her usual spot, a desk in the back corner of the lecture hall. The class is fairly sparse, as there seemed to be less and less interest in the History of Targaryen Oppression in Post-Conquest Era Westeros, or HST304. He sighs and sees her smirking at him. She winks and his phone lights up again. 

Jon looks around at the rest of the class. Everyone is on their phone. Nobody is looking at him, or listening, and this would normally be quite offensive but at this very moment he is grateful. He glances at the phone and sees her message. 

_Your voice is making my pussy wet, Professor Snow._

He clears his throat and clenches his jaw. This is the second week in a row she’s been doing this, sending him explicit messages throughout class. At first, he thought she was just messing with him – it’s often difficult for him to understand the humor of this generation, even though it is not that far removed from his own. 

When it continued after the first time, he considered bringing the matter to the Dean, or one of his colleagues, to seek advice on how best to handle this. But he never did. Part of him worried he would be caught out in a scandal regardless of his lack of participation, but part of him, he hates to admit, was also curious what else she would say. 

And, at night, when he was alone in his apartment and finished grading papers, sometimes… just sometimes, he would scroll through her messages again. 

Jon shakes his head, trying to focus, and begins to explain the parameters of the upcoming essay assignment. “I want you to compare at least two policies by different Targaryen rulers, explain what changes were implemented, whether these changes were in line with the initial intention of the policy, and what impact it had on the common folk of that and future generations.” 

His phone lights up again. 

_My panties are getting soaked, Professor Snow. I might have to take them off soon._

“I... I'll be collecting your response papers to the readings I assigned last week at the end of class today. I will try to get them back to you as soon as possible so that you can use the notes I provide on your upcoming assignment.”

Sansa’s hand shoots into the air and Jon’s heart drops into his stomach. “Yes, Ms. Stark?”

“Could I use the restroom, Professor Snow?” She bites her lip and squeezes her thighs together. “Please, it’s sort of an emergency.”

“Uh, yes, yes of course.” 

“Thank you,” she smiles, biting her bottom lip as she stands. 

He continues to watch as she bends over with her ass facing him and picks up her book bag from the floor. Her tiny jean skirt lifts up as she does, exposing her silky white panties to him. Then she straightens again and turns to catch him watching her. She smiles, satisfied, and practically struts out of the room. 

Jon knows his face is blood red by now, and he looks around again to find the rest of his students still mindlessly staring at their phones. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face, then pushes angrily at his erection beneath his desk. Maybe while she’s gone he can cool off a little and get back to focusing on class. 

“Now, does anybody recall from the reading which…” His phone lights up again.

_Mmmm, that’s better. My pussy feels so good without these tight little panties on._

“…which dragon burned Rhaenyra Targaryen in front of her own…” And again.

_Oh no, my fingers got all wet when I pulled them off. Should I lick them clean, Professor Snow?_

“…her own thumb, uh, son.” 

_Or would you rather do it for me?_

“Sunfyre.”

Jon looks up from his phone to identify the new voice in the room. A sinister-looking blond boy in the front row is staring directly at him.

“Pardon?”

“Sunfyre,” the boy repeats, sneering now in annoyance. “It’s the answer to your question, or did you not do the reading you assigned, sir?” 

Jon swallows, pulling himself fully back to the class, and turns his phone over so the screen is face-down on the desk. He tries to smile and nods. “Yes, that’s correct, Mr. Baratheon. Well done, and can you tell me why that is significant?” 

“Because it was her brother’s dragon. It was during the Dance of…”

The boy continues on, but Jon hears none of it because at that moment Sansa returns to the class. His eyes follow her as she returns to her seat in the back, and when she sits, she keeps her knee parted just enough for him to take a curious glance. 

“Pro _fess_ or?” 

Jon blinks, blushes and turns back to Joffrey as he sees Sansa suppressing a laugh. “Yes, what is it?”

“I asked if you are going to be going over the midterm soon?” 

“Oh, right, yes. The midterm will cover everything through the Dance of Dragons, including dates, policy, warfare, and any other relevant topics we’ve discussed throughout the term. I will be designing a study guide that I will hand out after your next assignment is turned in, but if anybody has any questions…” 

Sansa’s hand flies into the air again.

“Uh, yes? Ms. Stark?”

She lowers her hand slowly and licks her top lip, opening her legs just a little more, enough for him to see the proof of her claim. She had, in fact, removed her panties. 

“Is it hard, Professor Snow?”

“E.. excuse me?”

She bites her lip again to keep from laughing. “The midterm. Is it going to be difficult? I’ve heard you can be quite hard… with grading, I mean.”

“Uh… yes, I mean no. I mean… if you study well you should be just fine.” 

He tries to turn his attention from her to see if there are other questions, but nobody else has their hand raised. He turns to Joffrey, a desperate attempt for someone to focus on besides the girl in the back of the class, spreading open her long legs and exposing her pussy to him. But it is no use. Joffrey is already packing his things and this causes Jon to realize class is ending. Thank the gods.

“Alright, read chapters 17 and 18 tonight. And don’t forget to hand in your response papers from yesterday before you leave.” 

A few students drop their papers on his desk before leaving and then Sansa approaches, like a cunning wolf stalking its prey.

“Here’s my paper, Professor Snow.” She hands it to him and draped across the paper is her silky white panties. “I hope it’s what you wanted.”

There are other students lining up behind her waiting to turn in their assignments, including Joffrey, and Jon panics. Terrified someone else might see, he grabs the panties and shoves them under the desk out of sight. 

Sansa drops the paper on his desk, smirking, and then leaves the room. Joffrey steps up next. 

“I did what you asked, but I also elaborated on the events leading up to Raenyra’s death, particularly the torture and execution of her third son, Joffrey. I was named after him, you know…”

As Joffrey continues on, Jon finds himself shifting his fingers over the material of the panties beneath his desk. Despite the vile boy spewing endless reveries for tyrants long since dead, Jon cannot sway his erection, and soon he finds himself impatient for the class to empty entirely. 

“Why don’t we pick this up tomorrow, Mr. Baratheon.” The interruption throws the blond boy off his train of thought and he looks utterly disgusted. “Thank you for your dedication. I’m sure your paper will be… informative.”

“Yes,” he spits, “it will. Tomorrow then.” 

Jon nods and the boy leaves, muttering something about incompetence and his intentions to speak to his mother who is on the board of the school. Normally, Jon would worry about such things, but today he can’t even come close to caring. All he can thing about is the fabric now burning his skin beneath the desk. 

As the last student leaves, Jon moves his chair back and looks down. He realizes then that he’s not only been stroking the fabric of her panties, but that he’s been rubbing the bulge in his trousers with them too. 

“Seven hells,” he sighs. 

As Jon stands and gathers his things, he considers throwing the panties in the garbage, but then thinks better of it. If the janitor were to find them, there would certainly be questions raised. Instead, he pushes them into his shoulder bag, adjusts his cock so that his painful erection is hidden, puts on his blazer and heads home. 

That afternoon, Jon does everything he can to clear his mind from the events of the class. He goes for a run, then puts on music as loud as he can while he takes a shower, and finally he watches a movie. None of it helps though. Then, he receives a phone call from his best friend Robb that finally begins to take his mind off his student’s antics.

Robb tells Jon about a job offer he received, but it would require him relocating to Essos. Jon helps him go over all of the pros and cons of the decision, thrilled to have something to think about that isn’t Sansa. But eventually, the conversation ends and he is back to only his thoughts. 

He sighs and decides to grade papers before attempting to get some sleep. He opens his bag and reaches in for the pile of work and as he pulls it out Sansa’s panties fall to the floor. He picks them up, and instantly gets hard again as the silk slips through his fingers. 

_Don’t,_ he tells himself, _don’t fucking do it, bastard._

But he already knows he will. Jon lifts the silk to his face and breathes in, filling his nose with her exquisite scent. He sighs, wishing he were stronger. Then, he opens the fly of his jeans and pulls out his cock. Just then, his phone lights up.

_Are you enjoying my panties, Professor Snow?_

A chill runs through him, and for a moment he wonders whether she can see him. He shakes off the paranoia though and starts to put his phone back down, when another message appears.

_I’m enjoying the thought of you having them. I’m touching myself right now._

With all of the messages she’s sent to him, he has never once responded. But in this moment, he is overwhelmingly tempted. Still, he maintains restraint. 

_Are you touching yourself, Professor Snow?_

He waits, but then puts his hand back on his cock. 

_Are you stroking your cock with my panties?_

He does.

_Mmmm, I’m so wet thinking about you playing with my panties, Professor Snow. Do you like it when I call you that? Do you like having dirty thoughts about your student, Professor?_

Jon wraps the silk around the tip of his cock and squeezes himself hard, in punishment for his depravity, but it only makes him harder.

_I want you to cum in my panties, Professor Snow. I want you to give them back to me tomorrow covered in your sticky mess. Will you do that for me, Professor Snow? Will you give your dirty girl back her dirty panties? I want to see what you did to them._

He pumps his fist harder and harder, moaning now out loud. 

_Oh, Professor Snow, it turns me on so much thinking about you, standing there in the front of the class, and all I want to do is suck your cock. Would you like that? If I just dropped to my knees in front of the whole class and sucked you off? Would you cum down my throat? Or pull out and spray your load all over my face? Or would you bend me over your desk and take my tight little pussy right there in front of everyone? Mmm… Professor Snow I think I’m going to cum just thinking about it. Are you going to cum?_

Just then, for the first time, a video comes through instead of just a text. He presses play and nearly falls off his couch when he sees what it is. There is a close up shot of her pussy, spread open, dripping, and her fingers are fucking in and out like crazy. The video isn’t long, and all he can hear is the squishing sounds of her wet fingers, but then just as it ends he hears her sweet voice moaning.

Ropes and ropes of cum start flying from his cock and he catches them all with her panties, panting and groaning as he empties the entire load. “Fuuuuck.”

One more message appears, just as he begins to settle down.

_Please tell me, Professor Snow. I really want to know. Did you do it?_

_Yes._

He hits send before he can think clearly enough to stop himself, and she doesn’t send any more messages for the rest of the night.


End file.
